The Party!
by FieryLittlePixie
Summary: Bonnie doesn't get why ever boy keeps asking her out all of a sudden when Elena has a party... It turns out it has a case of identity confusion. For most people anyway. Bonnie has to decide before the dance comes around the corner and she doesn't have a date. Rated M for Language and sexual situations ; Kennett Klaroline Kalijah Mabekah Fage Steroline Damon/OC! Smut and lemon
1. A Awkward Day

**THIS IS MY FIRST FULL STORY ABOUT THE COUPLE PAIRING 'KENNETT' FROM THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. THE SONG USED IS WANT U BACK BY: CHER LLOYD. I DO NOT OWN IT.**

**Chapter 1:**

Bonnie was sitting down on the stairs in forever 21, waiting for Elena and Caroline to be done shopping. She was getting bored since she already bought the items she wanted; a red and white polkadot shirt and a pair of neon pink tights.

"Hey, you looked lonely and i thought you might want some company." the boy tried to explain. Her head shot up. "Oh hi, Tyler." she said as he sat down next to her. " So, Bon-Bon, Why are you at the mall today?" Tyler nonchalantly asked." I smiled at him and replied in my softest voice. "We are looking for clothes for the annual Gilbert party. Since we didn't have one last year because... Well, you know why, this one has to be 10 times as better."

Tyler stood up and went on one knee on front of Bonnie. Bonnie looked back at Tyler with full-on confusion on her face. "What are you doing, Tyler?" He looked down at the ground then quickly back up at Bonnie. "Uh... Will you go with me to the party?"

Bonnie looked up at him with with total surprise on her face. I thought he liked Caroline i thought. "Well, since you asked so nicely... I'll think about it." He had a look of sadness on his face but quickly pushed it away and put a half-smile on his face and leaned in and kissed Bonnie on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then." Bonnie nodded and he started to walk away. "Hey Ty?" Bonnie called. He spun around with a wide smile on his face. "Yeah, Bonnie?" "I'll call you tonight, Okay?" He smiled even wider. "Sure. Bye, Bonz." I smiled just as wide back to him. "Bye!"

As soon as he was no longer in eye sight, Bonnie whipped out her phone and texted both, Elena and Caroline: Get 2 stairs in store now. Bonnie sat back down and anxiously tapped her foot. Elena was the first to arrive and lets say she was a little to scared when she arrived.

"Where is it! I'll kill it!" She exclaimed, pointing a stake around, attracting a few a customers. "Lena! Put that away before someone sees it!" She slowly put it away back in her purse. "It isn't anything like that okay?" Elena nodded. "Just wait till Caroline gets here and I will tell." She walked over and hugged me, then sat down on the stairs. "I just alway think like that now, it's like a instinct. I nodded. "That's fine. I know what you mean." Bonnie said understandingly.

A couple of minutes later Caroline arrived huffing and puffing. "Sorry I'm a little late but, I just had to try this shirt on! It would look so good on me! Just look at it!" She exclaimed. Elena and Bonnie exchanged looks and Elena chuckled. "What's so funny?" Caroline asked curiously. "Nothing but, you will never believe what happened to me!" Bonnie said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"What happened Bon?" Caroline and Elena said at the same time and Bonnie chuckled. "Tyler just asked me to go to the Gilbert party with him!" Caroline's jaw dropped and Elena smirked. "And what did you say?..." Caroline asked calmly. I told him i'd think about it and call him later. "Well, you have to say yes!" Elena exclaimed. "You do need some sex!" Caroline added. I love you guys." She said "Now let's go buy Caroline that shirt!" Caroline smiled and they walked over to the register and purchased their items.

BKBKBKBK

"OMG! I love this song!" Elena said and started to sing; "Now I see you been hanging out... With that other girl in town looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns. UGH!" Then all the girls squealed in recognition and all started to sing. "Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now your doing them with her. Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this. UGH!"

Caroline groaned while we were driving. "What's the matter, Care?" Elena asked. "I'm hungry... I mean like starving... I forgot to eat..." Elena chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Stefan has some at his place. We can stop by grab it and continue our girls night." Caroline looked at Bonnie with a expression she couldn't explain. "You realize Damon is probably gonna be their, right?" Bonnie stared knowingly at her. "I will ignore his presence, only if he doesn't bother me. Deal?" Caroline grabbed her hand and shook it and replied only one word. "Deal."

BKBKBKBK

The group arrived at the mansion minutes later due to Caroline's crazy driving. "We're here!" Caroline exclaimed. They unbuckled their seat belt's, got out of the car and walked up to the Salvatore house. Caroline knocked and Stefan opened the door in a instant. "Hi, Stefan!" Elena exclaimed. "Hello Elena." He smiled then, turned to Bonnie and Caroline. "Hello Bonnie and Caroline. Would you three like to come inside?" Stefan asked gently. "Sure but this is gonna be a quick visit." Caroline said. They all walked in to the house amd sat down in the chairs in the living room. "Uh... Stefan we were having a girls night and i kinda forgot to feed..." Caroline said not knowing what his reaction would be. Stefan smiled at her. "That's fine. Come with me and I'll get you some." Stefan said calmly. Caroline jumped up and hugged Stefan. "Thank you so much Stefan! Your the best!" Caroline squealed. "And I love you." She whispered in a voice only he could hear. "Love you too." He replied in a seductive whisper. He squeezed a little tighter then pulled away from the hug.

"I heard that." Damon said smoothly then walked in the room with a big smirk on his face. Stefan's face filled with surprise and fear. "Hey Um... Caroline let's go and get you that blood... Okay?" She nodded and then they walked off in to the basement. Damon walked over to Elena and started flirting with her like i wasn't even in the room. I cleared my throat. Damon looked at me and smirked. "There's some water in the kitchen if your throat's that dry." Bonnie glared at him and he smirked even wider. "Haha. Very funny Damon." Bonnie replied sarcastically.

I looked over at Elena and she was sitting there unbothered by Damon's antics and just sat there like nothing was happening. "Um... I'm gonna go wait in the car..." Bonnie said quietly. She started to walk over to the door to the basement to go get the keys from Caroline, only to walk straight in the a hard chest. I looked up and saw Damon. He started to talk before I could even get a word out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He whispered. I looked at him confused and asked just as quietly. "And exactly what wouldn't you do?" Damon leaned in closer to my ear and whispered something so low, that i wouldn't be able to hear it if he was any farther away. "Your lying! No eww! Yuck!... I'm asking her about this!... I snapped out of my talkativeness and looked at Elena. Since Damon just told me Caroline and Stefan were doing "the nasty" down stairs, how would she feel about her best friend and boy friend doing it? Surprisingly, she still daydreaming.

"I had enough of you for one day... I can just wait outside then. It's a nice day." Bonnie said. "Hey, Uh... Bonnie?" He asked with a tone of nervousness that he clearly tried to hide. (Damon Salvatore nervous? Thought I'd never see the day!) "Yes, Damon?" She replied with slight nervousness but clearly not as much as him. "You know how Elena's family is having that party? Right?" Elena's head finally snapped up at the mention of her name and Bonnie took a few steps closer. "Yes... Part of the reason we are having a Girl's Night." He looked at the ground for a moment watching his shoes, then his head shot up. "Will you go with me?"

Elena gasped but tried to stay quiet. "Uh... Can i call you later tonight with your answer?" The witch replied a little to fast. Bonnie smiled to make sure he didn't waste him breath on me and didn't feel like a piece of shit. He nodded and said "Okay. Oh and can you stay inside i don't want you to burn because i know you don't have any sunblock on. He smiled then winked. "Uh... Yeah... Sure." Still surprised at the sudden kindness i was receiving from Damon. She went over and sat on the big dark brown two-seater and even more surprising Damon went over and sat next to her. I leaned back and I felt me a arm go around me. Me and Elena's mouths dropped open from the sudden contact.

After a long and awkward silence, we heard the basement door open. Bonnie's whipped around and saw Stefan and Caroline staring at Damon's arm around me, so She quickly got up. As soon as Bonnie did so, she heard Damon chuckle and blushed. "So your not hungry anymore, Care?" She shook her head no. "So then lets go to Elena house and continue this girls night! Okay?" She nodded. "Bye Damon! Bye Stefan!" Bonnie exclaimed. Damon walked over to her and kissed her forehead. I could feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks. "Goodbye, my little bird." He whispered and all mouths popped open except me and Damon's. "Uh... Bye guys..." Caroline said and walked towards the door. "Bye Mr. And Mr. Salvatore!" Elena said smiling and kissed Stefan softly on the lips, then turned to the door, as well. Caroline growl loudly and Bonnie stared at her with a knowing look. After one last look at Damon, The girls went out the door and got in to the car. Caroline turned towards me. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

**OKAY! THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER! I KNOW I DIDN'T HAVE ANY KENNETT IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I THINK I'M GOING TO BRING HIM IN THE NEXT. I'M TRYING TO MAKE THE STORY LIKE SHE REJECTS HIM BUT THEN SHE WANTS HIM SO ANY IDEA'S WOULD BE HELPFUL!**

**~ Mini Xoxo**


	2. A New Found Like

**I FINALLY CAME UP WITH AN IDEA AND HERE IT IS! CHAPTER THREE SHOULD BE UP SOON. I HAVE ALREADY STARTED IT! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!**

Chapter 2:

Bonnie told Caroline what happened as soon as we reached her house, and she was excited but surprised like me. "So, now two people asked you out today? And you don't know who to chose? Damn' that's tough." She said. Bonnie nodded still thinking about pros and cons of picking either boy. If i pick Damon, Tyler, Stefan and Elena would be mad and if i pick Tyler, Caroline ,Damon and every other human being would be mad. "Caroline your my best friend and I really don't want you to be in pain because of me... So i think i'm going to go with Damon." Caroline looked confused and surprised.

"You would go with Damon... For me?" Bonnie smiled. "Of course Care! You know I love you and would do anything for you. Now decide me pick out a outfit!" Bonnie stood up and pulled Caroline up with me and we started to walk towards my closet. When she opened the doors to her walk-in closet, she turned around to Caroline's thinking face. "Care, you don't have to think that hard!" We both laughed. "No! Well, I mean I wasn't thinking about the outfit I was thinking about your date." Bonnie raised her eyebrows and stared at Caroline awkwardly. "You were thinking about Damn-on. I mean Damon." We both laughed again. "No. Well kinda. I don't want you to go to the dance with him. He is psychotic if you haven't noticed. I know one thing; I'm not taking any chances with him because I don't trust him and I don't want anything to happen to you." Bonnie looked up at her friend and gave her the most loving smile she could manage. "Thank you so much Care! Now I don't have to worry all night about him trying to seduce me or grab my ass." Caroline laughed. "Okay. So do you wanna be the beautiful but caring princess or sexy but smart towns girl?" Bonnie smiled. "What about both?" Caroline grinned and pulled the dark haired girl in to the closet. "We have lots of work to do." Caroline said and then stared rummaging through her clothes. "While your at it, tell me whats going on with you and Stefan." Caroline's head whipped around and gave Bonnie the most nervous smile she ever seen. "Let's just find you a outfit first. Kay?" Bonnie chuckled. "Sure Care."

BKBKBKBK

After a couple minutes later Elena came up with snacks and about a hour later they found Bonnie's outfit for tomorrow's event. It was a dress that Bonnie had but had never wore before because she was saving it for a special occasion. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and went down to just above her knees. The color started out faded blue at the top, then started gain more and more color till it reaches the bottom where it is a dark blue. It showed a decent amount of cleavage and was perfect for Bonnie. They found a pair of 3 inch dark blue heels that were even more perfect for Bonnie because they made her look taller.

When Bonnie tried on the outfit she took a turn and looked in the mirror. She liked the way it looked but she wanted Caroline and Elena's opinion (mostly Caroline... She had the fashion sense!) "Well Guys. How do I look?" She asked while turning around giving them the runway walk. "Bonnie that dress looks stunning on you." Elena said. "She's right... You look gorgeous! I think I'm rubbing off on you!" all of the girls giggled. "So we finally found the dress... Let me take off this dress, make some calls and then we can go."

Bonnie walked in to the bathroom knowing Caroline had a confused expression on her face. "Elena can you remind her?" Elena put down the popcorn and turned towards Caroline. "She is making the calls to Damon and Tyler. We are leaving because we are going to your house to help you pick out a outfit for the party, then we are going to go the Mystic hall to set up a little for the party, go back to my house to find my dress." Caroline stared at for a little before talking. "And when was this plan made?" Elena and Bonnie bursted out laughing. "Last night over the phone! You said you were watching TV." Caroline's smile faded. "Bad Girls Club was on and I just had to watch it! That one girl called the cops and wanted to press charges-" Caroline was interrupted because the doorbell rang. Bonnie stepped out of the bathroom with her curls out, layered tank-tops and dark jean shorts on. "Did you guys order pizza or something?" Both girls shook their heads no. "Maybe It's another one of my admirers!" All of the girls laughed then, proceeded to walk down stairs.

Bonnie walked over to the door and opened it still laughing until she saw who was there. "Kol." The girls behind her gasped then hid behind the door so, they could listen. He smiled. "Hello, Bonnie." She gave a light smile. "Why are you here?" He frowned at her. "Is it so hard ti believe that I enjoy your company?" She smirked. "Yes." Kol leaned against the doorway. "Well, I wanted to ask you something." Bonnie's expression turned from bored to intrigued. "Yes?" He looked up in to her eyes and then it happened again. "Will you let me take you to the doppelganger's party?"

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "Okay what the hell is up today. Did someone cast a beauty spell on me?" Kol looked confused. "I don't understand." Kol stood up straight and looked at her. "Do I look different to you? Like from normal? Did my personality change? Or are you just attracted to be because of my aura?" Bonnie asked. "Truthfully, I always thought you were beautiful and anyone else would be blind to say otherwise." Bonnie smiled. "I'm sorry. I can't go to the dance with you. I promise to save you a dance or maybe more if you show up!" Kol sadly smiled. "Yea, sure. Um... I gotta go. Bye." and he disappeared off her door step. "Bye Kol." She whispered and then closed the door. "Bonnie! Since when did you have boys falling all over you? They always go for me or Caroline!" Bonnie and Caroline both frowned at her. "Thanks for the self-esteem boast Elena. Let me go grab my bag and dress and then we can go." As soon as Bonnie walked away Elena started whispering angrily at Caroline. "Why the hell did you tell her to go after Tyler? You know I love him!" Caroline put on her innocent face and batted her eyelashes. "Who me? I didn't do anything! All I did was sit there and watch you kiss Stefan!" At that moment Bonnie walked back down the stairs and felt the tension in the room and tried to brake it by talking. "So lets make those calls!" They all walked over to the sofa and sat down, while Bonnie pulled out her phone. "Damon is up first!" She went to contacts, selected Damon's number then clicked call.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Hi Damon."

"Did you come up with a answer to my question?"

"Yes, in fact i did."

"And what is it?"

"If I say yes to you... That means I would have to say no everyone else!"

"Oh."

-Call Ended-

"He hung up." Bonnie said. "Do you think he would be mad?" Both girls shook their heads. "Good. Next call!" This time she entered Tyler's number and pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tyler! It's Bonnie..."

"Right, So umm... I'm sorry about this but I can't take you to the dance..."

"Oh. Okay. That's fine. I guess. Bye!"

-Call Ended-

"Guess I'm going single again!" Bonnie exclaimed! "I knew it was to good to be true." Caroline shook her head. "No the hell you are not." Bonnie's face turned shocked and confused. "Care. What are you planning?" Elena asked. "New plan. Bonnie will go to the Originals house and tell Kol she is gonna go with him and she said no before because she wasn't sure because she was a Original. Elena and me are gonna go to my house and start dress picking and you will meet us there. Okay?" Bonnie looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not lile you guys. I'm not bold unless I have to be." Caroline smiled. "Guess what, you have to be. Plus... I'll tell you my secret." the last part she whispered so Elena couldn't hear it. Bonnie clapped excitedly. "Well, I'll see you at Care's. Bye!" And out the door she went.

BKBKBKBK

"Seriously, though! Can you believe she even wants to go to my party with _Kol Mikaelson!_ Kol out of all people! She could of just went with Damon and made everyone happy!" Caroline glared at Elena. "Are you serious, Elena? Anytime Damon gets close to another girl you look like your head is going to explode! I'm just trying to tell you this straight, not to hurt you. You are a little paranoid when it comes to Stefan and Damon. You look like you would snap someone's neck if they flirted with either one." Elena looked at her shocked that she even thought such things. "I'm sorry Elena but, someone needs to tell you this. Why do think Bonnie told Damon no? She didn't want to hurt either one of us so she was going to go single! I told her she could go with Tyler because I didn't want her to go dateless AGAIN! Do you know why she would have been dateless? BECAUSE SHE SPENDS ALL OF HER TIME TAKING CARE OF YOU AND ONLY YOU! IF YOU STOPPED TO THINK ABOUT SOMEONE BESIDES YOURS-" She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because Caroline's car was about to be hit.

Using her vampire reflexes, she maneuvered the convertible to the right. From the sudden movement the car swerved to the right and flipped over the side of the road. Caroline was dizzy and even with her vampire strength she was woozy. Then smell of Elena's blood intoxicated her. Her eyes turned black and veins came in to view on her face. She tore the car door open and walked around the car towards Elena. She started letting the blood lust take over. She was about to grab Elena when all the little bit of energy she had went away and someone caught her before she fell.

**THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER 2! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE AND IF YOU LIKED IT BY WRITING A REVIEW OR SENDING ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE.**

**~ Mini Xoxo**


	3. A Strange Discovery

**I JUST FINISHED THIS! iT WAS SOME HARD WORK BUT IT'S WORTH IT TO GET LOVELY REVIEWS! IN THIS THERE IS NOT LEMON ;O BUT THEIR IS SOME KISSING SO ENJOY IT! **

Chapter 3:

"You can do this Bonnie. It's not that scary." She whispered as she drew closer to the Mikaelson Mansion. When Bonnie arrived she took a deep breath and got out of the car closing the door slowly and quietly. She walked up the steps to the house and knocked 3 times, softly, since she knew they could hear it. She heard giggling and wondered if she should even be here. Seconds later, Klaus came to the door. "What a pleasant surprise! It's nice to see you, love." Klaus said as he welcomed her into the house. "I had to ask you something anyway." Bonnie gave him a bored expression and took a step closer. "If your going to ask me to the party, I'm sorry but I do not want to go with you." Klaus frowned and raised his eyebrows. "How did you know I was going to ask you that, love?" She put her hands on her hips. "You would be the fourth. Speaking of the four, is Kol here?" Klaus gave her a knowing look and nodded. "He's up in his room it's straight up the stairs than make a left." She nodded awkwardly and started up the stairs.

She kept thinking about why everyone was now asking her out. "Now of all times… Caroline doesn't even have a date and I'm still stuck with 4 boys that are mad because I didn't pick them!" She thought before she walked in to a hard chest. Her head whipped up and her eyes turned apologetic. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going…" Elijah smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine really. It seems like you have a lot on your mind." Bonnie smiled and looked him in the eye. "Today had just been hectic and confusing. Again I'm sorry I bumped in to you. Bye-bye." He took a few steps and then turned back around. "Bonnie. May I ask you a question?" Bonnie nodded and turned around to face him. "Will you go with me to Elena's get together?" Bonnie's face turned from intrigued to bored. "I am sorry, but no. I was already asked." He nodded and continued walking down the stairs.

"Please don't see me Finn, Please don't see me Finn…" She thought over and over again. She knocked softly and then put her hands behind her back and waited. "Who is here to bother me this time?…" Kol asked himself as he got up out of bed. He didn't bother to put a shirt on because he wanted to surprise his visitor, but when he opened the door _he _was surprised by his visitor. "Well if it isn't Ms. Bennett!" Bonnie gasped when she took in his appearance. Kol smirked when he saw her surprised face. "Do you like what you see, Miss. Bennett?" She looked up from his chest to his face and tried to make a reply. "Oh… I… Um…" Kol grinned and moved to the side. "Would you want to come in Miss. Bennett?" She nodded eagerly and he chuckled.

When Bonnie walked in to his room is wasn't what she expected. His walls were painted a light tan color, while his carpet was a dark grey. She saw a large king size bed with black sheets and comforter (since it's winter) in the middle back. To the left was a large two door opening to the balcony. On the right was a dresser. In the front was a large flat screen tv and a door that led to a private bathroom. "Wow! I love your room." Bonnie exclaimed at she plopped on to his bed. "Thanks! I picked out everything…" He said happily as laid down on the bed next to her.

As soon as he was situated Bonnie got all of her courage up and moved towards Kol and straddled his waist. Kol looked up at Bonnie with confusion and shock. She leaned down and propped herself up on his chest. "So… I have a question to ask you." He smiled then replied. "And what is your question?" Her face turned a little worried. "Do you still have that offer to go to Elena's party?" He looked at her with complete confusion. "Um… Who is Elena?" She looked at him strangely. "Let me rephrase that… Do you still want to go with me to the _doppelganger's party _?" She said slowly to make sure he understood that time. He grinned and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I don't like being a second choice, love." She stiffened at his tone; flirtatious but still cold. "The thing is, if you asked me first I would have said yes without hesitation." She replied truthfully."

He smirked against her face and pulled away to propped himself up on his elbows. "That's what I thought. Just one more question before I give you a answer. Who asked you before and after me?" Bonnie gave him a flirtatious smile. "Well, first Tyler, one of your brother's hybrids but still one of my friends. Then, it was Damon I'm pretty sure you met him at the ball. Those were all before you asked. " Kol's eyes went black for a moment but, she didn't notice because she was to far in her story. "After you asked and I came over here to ask you again ,because I denied Damon and Tyler said he couldn't take me anymore, Klaus out of all people asked me. When I was coming up the stairs, I bumped into Elijah and then he asked me! Crazy right?" He shook his head no and kissed her cheek. "Anyone would be crazy not to want to go with you. And I'm just glad I get to go with you." Bonnie smiled brightly. "So you'll go with me?" He moved back from her face and gave her one of his rare genuine smiles. "Was there ever any doubt?"

She leaned in and hugged him. "I guess not…" She whispered when she pulled away. Bonnie looked in to his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. He had the same intentions and they both leaned forward. Their lips touched and both felt like a spark go through their bodies. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Kol's neck and tried to bring him closer, while he was doing the same except with her waist. Kol slid his tongue across her lip and he waited for a entrance. Hesitant at first, she gave it to him. His tongue danced with hers in a never ending dance and Bonnie moaned. She brought her hands down off of his neck and, down to his chest. Bonnie felt his muscles and could tell he had washboard abs without even looking. She moaned again as he flipped her over and started to take off her shirt. He got frustrated with her bra and ripped it off.

'I guess I have to make a trip home…' Bonnie thought. Kol's head shot up and Bonnie looked at him confused. "Did I do something wrong?" He looked at her shocked. "Am I hearing things or did you just say 'I guess I have to make a trip home'?" Bonnie gasped. "I just thought that in my head! How did you hear that?" He smirked. "Maybe it's because we're meant to be together!" She slapped him arm and frowned. "I'm serious! We didn't exchange blood or anything like that so how is this happening?" He frowned. "I don't know but, I'll ask Nik and Elijah later. Okay?" Bonnie smiled. "Thanks…" He grinned widely. "Anytime." Kol took a moment to look down at the two of them.

Bonnie was laying on his bed with no shirt or bra on. Her hair was messy but, her liked it. Kol was on top of her also shirtless. 'Damn' she looks beautiful.' Kol thought. Kol looked back up to Bonnie and she was furiously blushing. "You think I'm beautiful?" Bonnie asked trying to hide her blush with her hands. Kol looked shocked. "You can seriously hear my thoughts? I thought only I could hear yours!" She shrugged. "I guess I could just ask Caroline and Stefan later…" She replied using his line from earlier. He smirked and went down to kiss her. She quickly moved her head so he kissed her cheek. "I have to get going but… I'll see you tomorrow for the party right?" He stood up so she could, grabbed her and gave her a kiss she wouldn't soon forget. He pulled away and she whimpered from the loss of his lips. She picked up her shirt, put it on and threw her bra away.

"I'll pick you up for the dance at 8:00" She nodded and smiled before walking out the door, she turned around and spoke. "Remember the theme for the dance is 1900's. I'm pretty sure you we're awake then." And with a wink she was gone. 'With this girl… I am going to go crazy…' He heard her run back up the stairs and to his room. "Did you just say that I'm crazy?" He looked at her in disbelief. "No I _thought_ that you drive me crazy." He said with a wink. "Okay is Klaus here because I need to talk to him about this." He nodded. "His room is right next door…"

She put her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Are you coming?" He nodded. "But… I think I need some help getting up." She shook her head. 'An Original needs help getting up… That's a first.' Bonnie thought. "I heard that!" She chuckled. She went over and kissed him. She started to pull away, but like she thought he wouldn't want to let go. She stood up and brought him with her. Then used her magic to pull him off of her. She smirked. "Your up now let's go." He frowned and walked up to her. "That was cruel." Bonnie hugged him. "Not cruel enough though." She pulled back, Kol grabbed her hand and they walked in to Klaus' room but, not before knocking.

**CHAPTER 3 EVERYBODY! READ AND REVIEW THIS AND I'LL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL CUPCAKE! CAROLINE AND ELENA WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE! ALSO I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU I PROBABLY WILL NOT FINISH MY STORY "THREE TIMES THE FUN!" IF SOMEONE PRIVATE MESSAGE'S ME AND I GIVE THEM MY PERMISSION. THEY MAY CONTINUE MY STORY. :)**

**~ Mini Xoxo**


	4. A New Enemy

**StillStacie: Thank you! I love Kol & Bonnie too! Kennett always.**

**Lysa87: I'm glad you found a interest in my story!**

**Chickentikka99: I update as fast as my mind can could up with a new idea. I happy that you like my story!**

**Zoey24: The boys certainly want some of *Bonnie*! ;) I plan to have more moments for Kol and Bonnie! The mind readings is apart of a whole different subject and I hope you enjoy where I take this story.  
**

"Hey! Klaus can we talk-" Bonnie stopped short in her sentence because she saw Caroline laying in Klaus' bed past out. "Oh my gosh! What happened!" Bonnie let go of Kol's hand and ran across the room to Caroline. "What happened Klaus?" She screamed. Klaus shrugged. "I found her in the woods behind our house. Her car was flipped over and she lost all of her energy. So I brought her back here." Bonnie nodded. "If she gets some blood she will be okay, right?" She asked while pushing Caroline's hair out of her face. "Yes, she will be fine… But, I don't think she is the one you should be concerned about." Bonnie looked up to him with confusion on her face. Then her eyes got wide and her heartbeat sped up. "Oh no… Where is she? Damon and Stefan are going to kill me! I wasn't there to protect her! No… No. NO!" Kol came up behind her and hugged her. "She is going to be fine. Okay?" Bonnie nodded. "Klaus… where is she?" She whispered. "Currently, she is sleeping in Elijah's room. He gave her some blood and she just needs to rest, love."

Kol let go of Bonnie and she went to go sit next to Caroline on his bed. "So Klaus, we needed to ask you something." He motioned her to continue as he sat down in the chair close by the bed. "Well… Um… I kissed Kol and there was seriously a shock that went through our bodies. Then I was thinking something and he heard what I said. It works either way, like I can speak to him telepathically!" Klaus' mouth dropped. "Did you guys exchange blood or something like that?" They both shook their heads no. "Then there is something I have to try. Kol I'm sorry." Kol looked confused. Klaus punch Kol in the stomach hard enough to make his spit up blood. Bonnie screamed in pain and coughed up blood. Kol ran over to her after he healed. "Are you okay?" She nodded furiously holding her stomach. "Klaus! What the hell was that?" Kol asked with anger radiating off of him. Bonnie put a hand on his back and he slowly calmed down. "There is one more thing I have to try. This will not hurt either of you. Kol you have to run with me. We will go about a mile away." He turned to Bonnie. "We will be right back, love."

BKBKBKBK

Kol and Klaus ran until they reached the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. "So now what?" Klaus grabbed Kol's arm and scraped his fingernail down his arm. A moment later, Kol noticed that his arm wasn't healing and the blood was freely dripping down his arm. "What the hell?" Klaus shook his head. "Try that Telepathic thing again. Tell her to get you a glass of water of something." Kol nodded. 'Hey, Bonnie go in Klaus' closet and grab the strangest item in there.' Kol grinned at what he had said. 'Okay, your gonna laugh when you see it.' Kol turned to Klaus. "Okay… let's go back. I told her to get something." Klaus stared at him for a moment, then motioned for them to go back.

BKBKBKBK

"Kol concentrate on the door handle." Kol raised a eyebrow at Klaus. "Just do it. Imagine it turning it's self." Kol stared at the door handled and did as Klaus asked. He started get frustrated but then the door handle turned a little and he heard Bonnie in his head. 'Help me'. Kol stopped opened the door and ran up the stairs. Bonnie was laying on the floor barely staying awake. "What the hell, Klaus! Why does she keep getting hurt?" He looked at her arm and saw the nail mark but it was healing. He looked back at his arm and it was healed.

"Okay, I know this going to sounds weird but, you two are the two are the legendary soul mates. If was a old tale told in 1600's and 1700's. Two people would fall deeply in love. One witch, one vampire. These two would be the two strongest beings in the universe together but apart from each they grew weak. As you already saw when you were together she got hurt but you also got hurt. The thing is you heal quickly so, she does to. When you are apart and she or you get's hurt if will take longer to heal. You can use her powers as she can use yours. For instance, you could open that door down stairs and she could use your vampire speed and strength to go save somebody. Got it?" Kol stood dumbfounded. "So… This isn't a joke right? Am I on that show Bekah watches? They prank other people for fun. This isn't funny." He asked nonchalantly. Klaus shook his head. "So why did she just fall and lose all of her energy?" Klaus stared at Bonnie for a moment. "Give her some blood and she will be fine. Anyways, you were using her witchy powers and it's like stealing her legs straight from under her. She just tired out." Kol looked at Bonnie. He felt her gaining energy back because her Aura was getting stronger and her heartbeat was going back to it's normal pace. Bonnie's eyes fluttered open to find Kol holding her. She smiled but, then remembered what happened. She flung up from his arms and looked around confused. "Kol take her back to your room, tell her what I told you, and let her get some rest." He nodded and picked up Bonnie bridal style. She started giggling like a little girl and he smiled genuinely at her. He carried her to his room and began telling her what had just occurred.

BKBKBKBK

Elena gasped and rose up. She looked around and she was in a place she didn't recognize. She quickly got out of bed and notice that her shirt was ripped up and their was blood on it. She walked out of the room and saw Kol rushing in towards a room with Klaus near behind. She walked slowly over to the room and peeked inside the opened room. "You two are the two are the legendary soul mates. If was a old tale told in 1600's and 1700's. Two people would fall deeply in love. One witch, one vampire. These two would be the two strongest beings in the universe together but apart from each they grew-" She was snatched up from behind and pinned on to the wall. "What do you want, _Katherine."_ Katherine smirked. "Who said I wanted anything?" She asked with a innocent voice. Elena glared at her but, then remembered her current predicament. "So where are we again?" Elena asked gently. "We are in Klaus' mansion of course." Elena stared at her with shock and disbelief. "Why are you here then?" Katherine smiled. "I'm here with Elijah of course!" Elena felt a wave of envy wash over her. It wasn't that she wasn't happy with the Salvatore brothers it was the fact that everyone she knew could get a Mikaelson on their arm except her. "And ya know…" She waited until Elena had her full attention on her. "Elijah was going to leave you there in the car accident but, I told him to get a bed ready and I would carry you back." Elena glared at Katherine then started to walk down the long stair case, "Do not ever touch me again. This doesn't not change anything between us. Your still a psychotic ass-"

Elena didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Elijah had pinned her against the stairs. Veins around his eyes were popping out and his eyes turned to a golden black color. Klaus walked in the room annoyed by the yelling that was coming from outside his room. "What is all of this-" Klaus stopped mid-sentence and looked at the scene before him shocked. "Klaus! Where did you go…" Caroline walked out of his room and stopped standing next to Klaus with a smirk on her face. "Didn't expect it to be Elijah, but someone has to show that bitch a lesson." Everyone turned and looked towards Caroline with shocked expressions on their faces including Elijah. "You realize that's Elena not me right?" Katherine asked. Caroline nodded. "Personally, I like you better than her. You make some of the same mistakes as her but at least you admitted to them. Katherine made a approving face then turned to confusion. "What happened this time? Did she do a spoiled princess act again?" She asked. "Yep, She's really crazy in the head if you think about it. Bonnie came her to talk to Kol about the dance so they could go together and Elena and me were on our way to my house. She started talking all this shit about Bonnie betraying her. Then, there was some girl in front of the car so, I swerved. Now that I think about it that girl looked like Bonnie." Elijah and Klaus made faces. "What's up with the faces?" Caroline asked harshly.

"Last night, Elijah and me went out to a club and Bonnie and her cousin Lucy were their. Lucy dared us both to ask Bonnie out and we did and she shot us down right on the spot." Caroline stared at them. "That's not possible, no where knows where Lucy is and Bonnie was at my house last night. And this doesn't have anything to do with what I just said." Elijah got off of Elena and she ran for her life down the stairs. "Caroline it has everything to do with it. Bonnie was here and that girl in front of your car was not Bonnie…" He signed. "It was Ayanna and her sister Bianca. Bianca looks just like Bonnie and Ayanna looks just like Lucy." Katherine walked over to Caroline. "So how are they still living? Didn't they die back in the 1o00's?" Klaus nodded. "But it is possible to preserve a witches body and any someone can open the coffin they are sealed in and bring them back to life continuing off at the age they died at." At that moment their was a loud crash and a groan from Kol's room.

"KOL!" Everyone heard Bonnie scream and cry at the same time. They all ran towards the room but they all saw something they never expected to see. Kol with a stake in his heart, and Bonnie being carried out the window by a vampire with his fangs out.

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Now what should I do witht his story? Lots of choices… I hope you enjoyed this chapter I already have a idea for the next chapter.**

**~ Mini Xoxo**


End file.
